


Resplendent

by Darling_No



Series: Radiance [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Babies, Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Demon Hunters, Demon Sex, Demons, Eggs, Face-Fucking, Flashbacks, Flowers, Fujimoto Shirou Lives, Good Sibling Okumura Yukio, Kyoto Arc (Ao no Exorcist), Love Bites, Making Love, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Okumura Rin has ADHD, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rimming, Starting Over, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Time Travel Fix-It, War, righting wrongs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_No/pseuds/Darling_No
Summary: This is a continuation of my AU, Luminescent.In the future, things turn out badly and Mephisto uses the last of his power to send Rin back to the where everything started–the day Rin unsealed himself. Rin still has all his memories of the original timeline, but his body is 15 again. The first thing he changes is saving Shiro. Follow along as he picks and chooses what to change and what to leave the same to save everyone's future.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles/Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuji, Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Fujimoto Shirou/Suguro Tatsuma, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji, Okumura Yukio/Original Character(s), Suguro Tatsuma/Fujimoto Shirou/Suguro Torako
Series: Radiance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942222
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	1. Start Again

Ashes.

Everything was ashes.

They'd tried. They'd struggled. They'd been _so close._

They'd failed.

 _He'd_ failed.

Rin was in his wrecked battle gear, white-blue hair streaked with dark red and spread on the ground around his head like a ruined halo. Strands of hair stuck to his face along with more blood and dirt and grime and ash. The stuff fell like snow all around them. Bodies littered the ground around them, body parts and innards strewn everywhere, the ground soaked in blood and the once majestic building protecting them now in ruins of cracked cobblestone and dead ivy vines.

Mephisto lay face-down on the ground across from him, just within arm's reach. Rin pushed himself up even as his muscles ached and his bones creaked, threatening to snap if he took another blast head on. He was tired and worn down and honestly ready to break down and sob over everyone and everything he'd lost, but he'd fight until he couldn't anymore. He owed it to everyone who'd died under his command and to the children he still had back at home.

As he limped past the crumpled Demon King on the ground, a hand grabbed his bad ankle and he stumbled, falling to a knee with a wince. Mephisto's shaking hand clutched onto his boot feebly.

"Don't. It's no use. I have just enough power to send you back to the beginning." He rasped.

"I can still fight." Rin protested, though it hurt him to even speak. His throat was wrecked from shouting battle orders and inhaling all the shit floating around in the air.

"No! This timeline is _lost,_ Rin. We have no time left here. I can send you back. But the one thing that must happen is you unsealing yourself a week before your First Year of Highschool. From there, it is up to you on what you change and what you leave the same." Mephisto explained in a strained voice barely above a whisper, trailing off into hacking coughs.

"What about you? You just said we're out of time. You'll be crushed!" Rin said. Mephisto gave a crooked grin.

"I will be there, King. I am done. I'll die before it reaches me. But we'll be the only ones who remember and we must hang onto these memories. I'll see you soon, Love."

He counted his numbers in German and clasped his clawed hand with Rin's. Rin felt a rush of wind around him and a strange dizzying sensation before blacking out.

§~•~§~•~§

Rin Okumura bolted up in his bed, sweating profusely. He grasped at his chest as he remembered how to breathe properly.

Aches and pains faded and were gone in seconds. There was no blood, dirt, grime, or ash on his face. He wasn't in his battle gear. His hair wasn't hanging blue-white in his peripheral vision and dyed blood-red. His body felt smaller and weaker, more fragile. He didn't even have any of his demonic features. And he certainly wasn't on the battlefield anymore.

Rin Okumura, 15, looked around his room at the Monastery in Southern Cross, Tokyo a week before highschool began. He spotted a note on Yukio's side of the room and got up to look at it.

That's right, Yukio hadn't said goodbye before he left for True Cross. He was probably happy to be rid of his older twin. Bitterness curled in Rin's gut before it extinguished, a new thought coming to mind.

Rin could fix his relationship with his twin. He could have a brother who loved him if he played his cards right, or at the very least, a brother who didn't hate his guts. The thought felt strange in his own mind that was used to battle plans and war strategies and betrayals and manipulation and funerals.

It was a tender thought. It made him feel like he was a new person when, in fact, this was actually the old him coming through. This was the Rin that _belonged_ in this body. Could he make things better? Could he improve relationships with people and have them right their wrongs? Could he right his own wrongs now?

Excitement danced through him. He didn't have to be a War General anymore! No more battle plans and strategies, no more fatality reports, no more losing people! He could change all that! He could make the war not even happen!

Heat pricked in his eyes and his cheeks felt wet. Rin reached up to feel hot tears pouring down his face. He stood there, leaning on his little brother's desk and holding onto the note like it was his lifeline as he cried happy tears–tears he hadn't cried in a long, long time.

He stood there for what felt like a while, just letting the tears pour. It felt strange. It felt _good._ He could be free again. He could be happy. He could just worry about passing classes and the Exorcist Exam and take his time making friends again.

He hadn't seen them in so long. They'd all either passed peacefully or had been killed by the enemy. It was a difficult life he'd lived before. Or, he supposed, _after._ He'd had his husbands and his wife. He'd had his kids. The kids he wanted to be there to raise, but couldn't because of his status as the person leading his side in the War. He knew the kids knew he loved them very much. But that knowledge would never let him go back and be there for important moments he missed.

Rin wiped the tears away and waited a while before going downstairs to the dining room so he could compose himself. There he was–Shiro, setting out food for breakfast.

"Ah, good. I was gonna come up there and bang some pans together if you weren't already awake!" The man cackled. Rin blinked back more tears that wanted to stream down his face. Shiro frowned.

"You okay, Rin?" He asked.

Rin blinked again and smiled at the man. "Nothing. Just woke up. It's bright. Yukio opened the stupid curtains before he left, the ass." He answered, yawning and stretching. Shiro chuckled.

"Sit and eat. You're going to that job interview soon, whether you like it or not. I think you'd do great in a family resteraunt, so no excuses this time." Shiro told him. And Rin grumbled just for show before stuffing his face full of food as Shiro and the priests laughed at his attitude. Rin remembered having his authority issues and though he did still have them in the future, he'd become the authority and had no one to defy but himself, so he'd kind of canceled himself out. 

He enjoyed the meal as much as he could, sorrowfully remembering that Shiro would be dead by the next morning.

Wait.

Could Rin save Shiro this time around? He could do that, right? Mephisto had said it was his choice to change what he decided needed changing. If Rin saved Shiro, it could also keep Yukio from having a psychotic breakdown all by himself with no one around to help him halfway through the year. Shiro could help keep Yukio safe and sane and teach him how to deal with life as it got more difficult. Rin didn't need that, he'd learned how to stay stable with the help of his lovers later in the year.

Rin began thinking of a way to keep Shiro from getting possessed by Satan and deduced that all he had to do was respond less negatively and panicky than he had the first time. He could just pretend he was in shock instead. Easy peasy.

But just in case, Rin hugged Shiro tight before he left in the suit for the interview. "Thanks for trying so hard, Dad." He murmured. Shiro was surprised because A.) Rin didn't hug him anymore and B.) Rin hadn't called him Dad in years–it was always Old Man or Old Fart now. He still hugged back, savoring the rare sweet moment with his adopted son before Rin let go and left with one last smile and a wave.

As he walked away, Rin swatted at a coal tar absently and Shiro's eyes narrowed. He went back inside the monastery only when Rin was out of sight.

§~•~§~•~§

This time was different and Rin actually made it to the interview, got the job, and was actually on his way back home when Reiji and his gang stopped him to offer the hush money. The timing was probably different because he'd spent extra time crying in his room and appreciating his new freedom that morning.

This time, Rin _did_ take the money(he asked for an obnoxious amount just to see if he'd get it and he did, hah!) But Reiji still trash talked their money situation and Yukio and _man_ it felt good to deck him and have him fall backwards so easily. Humans were so pathetically fragile.

Cue getting slammed down onto the ground in the suit, the whole bad haircut joke, Astaroth possessing Reiji, and then Shiro coming in. Rin acted surprised, but more like he was in shock so Shiro wouldn't get suspicious or too worried about his lack of reaction to what he was being told and what was happening. They parkour-ran all the way back to the monastery and Rin wanted to help his father exorcise the demons, but he couldn't without giving himself away.

"What did that demon tell you?!" Shiro shouted back at him.

"He gave me money to keep quiet about his bird-murdering reputation, but then he pinned me down on the ground and told me Satan was waiting when I burst into flames?! _What the hell does that even mean?!_ " Rin told him. On the inside, he was laughing. Laughing like a Disney villain who just came up with their master plan. This second chance gave him the opportunity to rethink what he said before, all these conversations where he'd made a fool of himself. He could better his reputation in school too.

He could make more friends!

....Actually, that might not be that great. Maybe he'd just stick to his own friend group, but be on good terms with all his classmates? That sounded good enough for him. Rin never was one to trust too many people at a time. He liked his friends. Even Shima.

Wait, Shima was a spy. He'd forgotten about that little detail. What Shima told Lucifer played into things as well. Should Rin find a way to control that? Probably not, but he could limit his own information output this time instead of blabbing every little thing to his friends like he did the first time.

Geez, Rin forgot how stupid and clueless he'd been at 15. It was honestly ridiculous, but it wasn't really his fault he was like that. Everyone just assumed he knew everything about demons because he was Satan's son. He had, in fact, known absolutely nothing. Zip zero. Nada. _Zilch._

But this chance was gold. There were still unpredictable factors in this whole thing, but he could still help himself out and help the people he cared about, too. If there was anything Rin had learned, it was that you shouldn't try to control everything happening. Just let some things happen and decide how to react.

Although, changing the way his friends knew him in the beginning might hurt a little. He'd been stupid, oblivious, and obnoxious and they'd still stuck with him all that time until each of their last moments in the future.

Shiro continued telling Rin things he already knew while he was thinking until they made it to the Monastery and he had to act confused while Shiro did the next spiel with the Koma Sword.

"But–what?! You're telling me to get lost?! I wanna stay and help! I'm not helpess!" Rin protested appropriately. Shiro gave him a look like he really wanted to hug Rin, but he didn't. So Rin charged forward to give the man the best hug he could with a bag, a sword, and a phone piled in his arms.

"I can't just leave you guys here! What if the demons kill all of you?! What will Yukio do??" Rin demanded even though he already knew.

"Oh, Rin. I'm sorry all of this is happening so suddenly. But in order to protect you, I have to let go of you. And you have to let go of me. I'll always be your Dad and I wish I'd been a better one to you, but you need to get somewhere safe, kiddo. Please." Shiro sighed against his son's shoulder.

Rin felt tears prick at his eyes even though he knew he wasn't gonna actually run. He'd save Shiro this time.

But this second time around was a lot nicer than the first. Rin wouldn't say the things he did the first time. He didn't think Shiro was trying to finally get rid of him–the problem child, the screw up. Shiro didn't want Rin to have to run, but he needed to.

Shiro had to go back upstairs and left Rin in the basement. Rin looked through the bag and saw a change of his own clothes, some food, a couple water bottles, and a handgun.

Rin dropped the bag, changed into the clothes so he'd have more room to move while he fought, slung the sword over his shoulder, and tucked the phone in his pocket. He picked up the handgun and checked the clip. Full. He rummaged through the bag and found five extra clips full of bullets. Man, Shiro was really prepared for this. Rin's heart warmed at the fact that the man was trying to give him the best chance he could.

Rin tucked the extra clips in his pockets as well and clicked the safety off on the gun. He heard a loud shout and a crash. That was Astaroth crashing through the wall of the Monastery with the Semi-truck like the extra bitch he was. _Go time._

Rin charged upstairs and broke through the locked basement door. He grabbed the pitchfork that had been broken from one of the clergy's familiars and threw it, spearing Astaroth in the shoulder just like the first time.

Different from the first time, he didn't listen to Shiro while he yelled, instead shooting the demons trying to bring down the building. He at least still had remarkable aim even at 15 and absolutely none of the muscle memory he'd had as a War Leader. Rin was actually pretty skilled in throwing knives–partly because he was sick of Shiro and the clergy trying to get into the kitchen while he was cooking and partly because people in the streets should never be trusted completely. Having a few pocket knives on you was never a bad thing. Rin got good at hitting the mark with knives. He could come back later and get the knives or get a new one. Or he could find the guy that kept it and beat him up, but he wouldn't because he wasn't trying to be an actual delinquent.

Guns were pretty different from knives, but aiming was easy for him with eyesight better than any human, even when sealed, apparently.

Rin took out a good amount of demons while Shiro looked on in shock. "Old man, I came up here to help you guys! Why are you just standing there?!" He growled. Shiro jolted into action, blasting Astaroth with his shotgun and exorcising him again, until all that was left was Reiji Shiratori. Shiro barked orders to the clergy. Two of them dragged the boy's body away to be cleansed so he wouldn't be possessed again.

"How can you hit them all spot on?! I've never seen you with a gun!" Shiro demanded.

"I throw knives at you for walking into my kitchen and my sight is as perfect as it can get. They're not that small, I can hit a decent sized target, Old Man!" Rin groused.

"You should be _running,_ Rin! Why don't you ever listen to me?!" Shiro groaned.

"Because I can't just leave you guys behind! I don't give a shit how strong you are, someone's gonna die with all these freaks crawling around! Let me help!" Rin insisted.

"No, you don't know what you're doing! _Please,_ Rin!" Shiro pleaded with him. He was getting desperate now. His emotions were getting out of control. If he kept it up, Satan was sure to posses him through the weakness.

"Ugh, _fine!_ But if I find out you died, I'm going to heaven to beat your ass, Old Man, you hear?!" Rin threw his hands up in defeat. Shiro chuckled, looking very relieved as Rin went back down to the basement, got his things, and left. Shiro couldn't watch him go with all the demons around, but he trusted Rin to listen just this once.

§~•~§~•~§

Yeah, no, Rin didn't listen at all. He'd put on a show so Shiro could be calm and controlled, knowing that Rin would be safe. Rin actually circled around to the monastery. Shiro was grappling with one of the priests. Satan was still trying his hardest to get to Rin, but the priest was rapidly dying. He wouldn't make it. He was an older man who'd volunteered a year ago. He had no family or friends to care for him except for those at the Monastery. Perfect. He wouldn't be missed.

This situation was all about convenience. Right now, it was going well. The dying priest grappled with Shiro, who was fending him off with a shotgun Rin assumed was out of ammo. Finally, the priest stumbled on weakened legs and fell on top of Shiro. Shiro fell backwards and hit his head hard on a wood beam that had fallen. He was out cold. Also perfect.

Rin jumped in through the window and delivered a swift kick to the possessed priest. He crumpled easily. Without even a second of hesitation, Rin sliced through him. The man's top half slid off diagonally and the blue flames consumed his body, erasing the evidence of Rin's deed. Familiar bursts of blue appeared all over him. His tail was back and balance was easier to keep. His fangs and his ears and even his claws were back and it felt so much better. Rin had forgotten how uncomfortable he used to be in his own skin.

Rin didn't expect to find himself burning like he was. These were his flames, why were they–?

_No._

This was Satan. He was trying to get Rin. Rin forced the intrusive presence prodding at his mind away. He pushed and pushed until it left. He feared Satan would bounce to the other priests to keep trying, but they were all unconscious and too weak to take his presence.

So while the Shiro was knocked out cold along with the other priests, Rin kept fighting. He fought the demons that came for him. His muscle memory wasn't as sharp The priests eventually woke up and joined him, using Aria scriptures or guns to fight. Tamer talents took too much energy that they didn't have. Every once in a while and Rin didn't have any contracts or deals for any of his familiars to honor anymore. Someone checked up on Shiro to make sure he was still okay. They bandaged the bleeding bump on the back of his head. Thankfully, his skull wasn't split open.

They fought until sunrise, when the demons backed away from the light and a priest was able to contact the Order with a familiar before finally passing out. Rin forced himself to stay awake. He dug through some wreckage to get to the kitchen and ate cold leftovers since the power was out. The night had been lit by Rin's flames, but none of the priests had flinched once they realized who's they were. Rin wondered if it was because they knew him or because they were too tired to be scared anymore.

They were all taken to the hospital. Shiro was properly bandaged up there and Rin made sure to have his tail hidden in his shirt and his ears covered by his annoyingly short hair. The doctors asked him questions, but Rin acted clueless.

The priests looked at him warily and when Nagatomo came to ask him a question about what just went down, Rin put up a hand to stop him.

"Please don't. It's better if you don't know and I don't wanna lie to you guys. Thank you for fighting with me." Rin smiled tiredly at him. Nagatomo closed his mouth and nodded.

Rin wouldn't be surrounded by Exorcists at his father's funeral and given limited choices this time.

This time, he would pave his own path.


	2. Re-Do First Day

Mephisto picked up the phone, already knowing who it was.

"Did you enroll me in Cram school?" Rin asked immediately.

"My, my, slow down, Dear. You have time now. I enrolled you already. I haven't told your brother. This time, _he_ can be the surprised one. I figured you'd enjoy that." The Demon King snickered.

Rin smiled. "Thank you. And when will Amaimon be here?" He wondered. He could hear the smirk in the Demon King's voice when he spoke.

"Getting impatient, are we? What will you tell him when he _does_ get here? He remembers nothing, he's been rewinded along with everyone else." The Time Lord reminded him. Rin sighed. "I know. But maybe this time I can speed up the process?" Rin hoped so.

"Dearest, you're not going to get away from him fighting you and exposing you. Your friends will still protest." The demon tsked.

"Not if I can get to him first." Rin hung up the phone before finishing up packing the last two boxes of his stuff. As much as he wanted to stay at the monastery with Shiro for a while longer, he had to go to True Cross. Maybe this time, he'd visit.

When Shiro died the first time around, Rin just couldn't make himself come back to the place where his life was so thoroughly ruined in one night. Years of unsatisfying childhood topped off by the murder of his adoptive father via possession from Rin's biological father had deterred him.

Rin carried the boxes out to the truck Mephisto had provided and the driver took them to his dorm. The Old Boys Dorm. Rin sighed. He'd always hated the place. Maybe this time if he could fix his relationship with Yukio than it could be more of a home.

§~•~§~•~§

Mephisto picked Rin and Yukio up on the first day of school. To say Yukio was shocked was an understatement.

"You....How did you even pass the entrance exam?!" He cried in shock. Rin smiled.

"Not giving away my secrets, little brother." He grinned. Rin had been pretty dumb the first time around, but not this time. This time, he'd pass classes easier if he could still remember all this stuff.

Rin's expression turned serious. "This Clown Bastard said that I'd have to actually pass school to kick Satan's ass, so I studied up a little." Rin shrugged.

"What–wait, did I miss something?" Yukio looked incredibly confused and Rin and Mephisto were both snickering.

"Rin, you _hate_ school! And you know nothing about the world of Demons! How could you possibly think you could defeat _Satan?!_ " Yukio snapped at his twin. He didn't like being laughed at and Rin wasn't supposed to be _this_ idiotic.

Rin's expression was not an appreciative one. It was almost a glare. "Yukio, you wouldn't have noticed even if I _did_ know about all the Satan crap. You haven't been around since we were kids because you were busy _training behind my back._ " Rin told him with a nonplussed look.

Yukio winced. "Oh, so he told you that too, huh?" He muttered, eying Mephisto irritatedly.

"I'm not gonna say it's okay, but I'm not gonna hate you over it either. You did all that for me and while it's a really sweet thing to do, I didn't ask you to protect me." Rin shook his head. He looked..... disappointed. Yukio wasn't used to seeing that look. Some part of his heart hurt at that look on his older brother's face being directed at him. Was Rin really a dangerous demon? How could he seem so human? Would his morals and personality be changed after he'd unsealed himself?

His personality _did_ seem to change, but not in a bad way. Rin actually seemed more comfortable with pointed ears, fangs, and a tail than he'd ever seemed as a human. He'd always seemed like he felt trapped in his own skin, always insecure. Was being unsealed relieving for him? Rin seemed calmer now, too. He was still energetic and stupidly happy, but he could concentrate on things and focus better now. Yukio had stayed at the Monastery to help fix it up for the past week and he and Shiro had kept an eye on Rin.

"Thank you for trying to protect me. But please, don't put yourself in danger just because I'm already in it. I can handle myself and I'm gonna learn how to handle these flames too. I promise." Rin told him, that familiar determined look in his eyes.

The words and the smile soothed the sting of disappointment, but Yukio knew better than to ignore that disappointment. It was there for a reason. He was a people pleaser only by necessity because of his job and reputation as a prodigy. With Rin and his father, it was different. He wanted to be able to keep up with Rin, but it was hard when Rin was already stronger than him naturally and better at emotions than him. Rin was the nice one, the one who always cared so much. Yukio was colder, more cynical. He wished he had his brother's heart.

"Hey, don't read too much into things. You'll give yourself a headache." Rin reached over and flicked his twin on the forehead. "I'm just saying, don't get hurt on my account, because then that'll hurt me too and then we'll _both_ be useless morons. There's only supposed to be one of those and I've already taken that job position." Rin flashed a grin and Yukio understood what he was saying. He shouldn't get himself into Rin's trouble.

"How sweet. Now, Rin, I'll show you the Cram School later on after Orientation." Mephisto grinned widely at them. They both scowled and the Headmaster couldn't remember a time where they looked so similar. He'd always seen two sides of a spectrum from the twins in the other timeline–Yukio always looked pessimistic and irritated and Rin had always been a happy idiot. He wondered if Rin really could repair his relationship with Yukio this time around, with Shiro's help.

They pulled up and Rin looked up at the School in all it's glory.

"Woah...." He'd forgotten what the place looked like when it was still in one piece. It was the third thing to go, after Satan and the Illuminati. True Cross Campus Town had been destroyed in the biggest and bloodiest battle and even though it was devastating to all of them, though especially Mephisto. They'd kept going and never looked back at the husk of a town the place was left as. Looking back on things they'd lost would drive someone insane in the middle of a war.

But now, it was still in one piece and gleaming in the sun's light. "It's literally a whole city...." He murmured, similar to what he'd said the first time. Mephisto grinned at him while Yukio sighed at his brother's wonder. Rin wanted to throw a snarky comment at him, but he couldn't without giving away his status as a time traveller, because as much as Yukio had been gone, he still knew Rin's mannerisms enough to suspect some kind of shapeshifter or something had taken his place if Rin acted too strange.

They pulled up and Yukio got out of the car. Mephisto stopped Rin so he could put on his uniform in the car before getting out.

Rin wrinkled his nose at the uniform. "Ugh. I did _not_ miss this thing." He groaned. Mephisto laughed quietly.

"You can do the tie yourself this time, can't you? And this time, I've made sure to have the uniform fit you better so it's not baggy and you don't look like a ruffled little brat." The Time Lord informed him quietly so Yukio wouldn't hear the conversation.

"Do you think I should get all my piercings back now?" Rin wondered absently, lacing up the combat boots.

"Do what you want. We all loved your piercings and tattoos, Dearest, but it's up to you." Mephisto shrugged with a knowing smirk as he watched Rin do his tie. Rin glowered at him before knotting the laces on his combat boots and stepping out of the car.

Mephisto offered Rin his arm to walk him in and Rin glared at him. They seemed to have a silent battle of wills before Rin rolled his eyes and took his arm, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but there. Yukio resisted the urge to snicker. Mephisto was most likely going to mess with Rin as much as he could just to get a rise out of him. The Demon King did like his playthings and Rin was one of his most important pieces on the chess board now(Yukio didn't know this was just them acting to be convincing, yet still able to touch each other).

Hopefully that would take attention off of Yukio when people found out about Rin. Mephisto walked Rin to the door of the auditorium and bid them farewell.

§~•~§~•~§

Rin sighed contentedly, then coughed from the dust he'd just inhaled. The Cram School was as old and dusty as ever. Mephisto laughed while he tried to breathe again. "Maybe don't inhale whatever is living in the air here, Dearest?"

Rin grumbled at him and threw a half-hearted glare.

"And I hired a tattoo artist to do your piercings. One that won't stop you at just three if you want more than that at one time. And if you want a tattoo, she won't need permission from Shiro." The Headmaster added. Rin beamed at him and Mephisto tilted his chin up with gloved fingers.

"There's that lovely smile again." He hummed with a fond smile. Rin's cheeks heated as the Time Lord kissed his hand like he did at Rin's official Coronation when he was crowned as the Demon King of Love sometime before their wedding. It was all a blur for both of them, honestly. Being immortal was strange like that.

"Amaimon will be here in two weeks time. Just be patient, Darling. He is back to the way he was before knowing you as more than just Gehenna's hottest topic." Mephisto told him. Rin nodded and went to enter the Cram School Classroom, but the Headmaster caught his wrist and pulled him back to deliver a short kiss before letting go. Rin relished in that contact. For now, it was just him and Mephisto. No Amaimon, no Ryuji, no Shiemi, and no kids.

Rin walked into the classroom with Mephisto by his side in dog form. And _there they were._ His friends. The only one missing was Shiemi, but she'd be there soon enough.

Suguro was back at it again with that blonde stripe and wannabe punk attitude, looking like someone pissed in his tea and yet still looking _hot._

Shima looked like a lanky fool as he teased his best friend about something once again while slouching in his seat.

And Koneko, shorter and smaller than ever with his trademark red framed glasses and shaved hair.

Izumo sat in all her bitchy tsundere glory in the front with Paku, the bestie that always came through.

Takara and Shura were once again undercover and chilling in the back of the classroom.

For now, Rin would sit near the middle. There was no need to sit in the front now that he'd pass easier. And if he fell asleep, it would be harder to wake him up as violently as Yukio used to with the textbooks.

Speaking of Yukio, he wasn't the teacher that was walking into the room. No, first was Shiro, with Yukio walking in after him. Rin tilted his head curiously. Would Shiro teach them?

"Hello class. My name is Shiro Fujimoto. Yes, I am the Paladin. I used to teach Demon Pharmacology to Exorcists-in- Training. This year, I will be aiding and training the new teacher, so I will be sitting in on classes instead." Shiro greeted them all. Rin smiled at him and Shiro winked as he walked to sit at the teacher's desk. Yukio then introduced himself as their teacher and started the class.

Those who didn't have Mashoūs got theirs via hobgoblins. He went over what they'd be learning and how much homework they'd have–which was an absurd amount. He heard Shiro chuckling at that up in front. Or maybe he was chuckling at the sour look on Rin's face aimed at his brother. Maybe he could talk Yukio down a few pages of homework later?

The classes passed by in a blur and soon, Rin was free to walk to the Dorm with Yukio and his Dad.

"You don't seem surprised at my status as a teacher." Yukio noted carefully. Rin shrugged a shoulder, then sent a sharp grin to his twin.

"Mephisto told me a few things. Pretty sure he figured he could watch how I get my payback over the next few months. Cuz you got _a lot_ of makin' up to do, little brother." Yukio looked terrified for a second before schooling his expression into a poker face. Rin snorted.

"You can't hide from me, Yukio. Look however you want, big brother can always tell." If the comment came out a little intimidating, no one said anything.

"Also, about the homework–you should probably ease up some. We're all first years, man. And we have homework from other teachers, not including the regular day classes too. So could you at least _think_ about it?" Rin requested. Yukio huffed, but Rin knew he would. This Yukio still loved him. This Yukio still listened to what he had to say. If Rin could say the right things, hopefully he could fix their relationship. And he was hoping Shiro could help counsel them with that as well.

"I'll think about it." Yukio sighed, giving in.

"Thanks." Rin smiled.

"I expected you to blow up at everything you've just learned in the past week, Rin." Shiro admitted.

"I already blew up when Mephisto was explaining shit to me. I think I ruined his suit or whatever that thing is." Rin snickered, not guilty at all. He winked at the Demon King spying on them in dog form by a tree on their way to the dorm.

"Oh, hey Dad? Are you gonna stay with us in the dorm?" He wondered, turning to the man.

"No. I _do_ still have a job as a priest back at the Monastery, you know." Shiro answered, though he himself seemed disappointed at the news.

"Dad, you don't need to deal with me anymore. You can have a life now. Go find yourself a wife or something." Rin suggested. Shiro spluttered and so did Yukio.

Rin rolled his eyes. "Don't take it personally, but you were _not_ made to be a Holy Man, Dad. You're a good actor, but you can't be anything you pretend to be. You don't have me weighing you down now, so go get yourself a decent life." Rin repeated.

"Where did you get such wise words?" Yukio wondered.

"Some homeless lady in the streets walked by and screamed it at some poor girl behind me. She sounded nutty, but it's a good lesson, so it stuck with me." Rin lied. He'd actually said something close to those words to Yukio when things got really bad between them and he got tired of getting mistreated. Yukio had taken the advice and then never talked to Rin after they separated and left the Dorm. A part of Rin was satisfied with that. The _War Leader_ that had no family left except the one he'd made for himself was satisfied with that.

Rin hated the future that happened, but he really missed his kids. He hadn't seen them since long before the final battle. He'd hated missing them growing up. He was home as much as he could be, but as the leader of his side of the war, he couldn't afford much freetime. He did message them almost every day, but it wasn't the same. All he ever had time to do was let one of his generals take over for a while, go home, have fun with his husband's and wife, spend five months pregnant and maybe a few with the baby to breastfeed and play and be happy before he had to go right back to the front lines.

Maybe if Rin treated Yukio more like he'd treated his oldest kids(back when he had time to raise them), the more childish side of Yukio would take to him better and attach to him instead of pushing him away. That would be nice. Rin knew not to baby Yukio, but he could still add a little bit of the Approval–Disapproval Game in his method of handling his little brother.

Shiro and Yukio sighed, buying the lie and taking it for Rin being Rin–he could remember the quote from a crazy lady in the street but he couldn't follow math formulas correctly. Typical Rin.

The teen smiled to himself, set on enjoying his new life.


	3. Dear Old Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So, I have no self control and between Rin, Mephisto, Amaimon, Bon, and Shiemi, they have 25 kids. Yes, you read that right, 25 kids. Rin had 8 kids with Amaimon, 6 kids with Mephisto, 8 kids with Bon, and 3 with Shiemi. I firmly believe that because of all the demon DNA and other types of DNA between the five parents(Bon and Shiemi as the Phoenix and Empress of Creation specifically), their kids are a mix and match when it comes to looks and abilities. A few may look normal, but they're not. And they've all got powers that they use casually in their daily lives.
> 
> Also, for those of you who wanna see what their kids look like, here's the links  
> https://pin.it/68ZU56J - Rin & Amaimon's  
> https://pin.it/71N0o8q - Rin & Mephisto's  
> https://pin.it/49dRoJ2 - Rin & Ryuji's  
> https://pin.it/1ckS4cd - Rin & Shiemi's

"Do you think I could start developing my powers earlier? I don't like feeling so weak. I was strong in the beginning, but this is _nothing_ compared to what I've accomplished." Rin was in Mephisto's office again. He was supposed to be at the dorm doing homework, but he'd finished it already. He made sure to get a good amount of it wrong to not seem suspicious, but still look like he was at least trying. Shiro was off doing whatever Paladins did and Yukio was on a mission, so he had free time.

"Possibly. Which ability do you miss the most, Dearest?" Rin smiled at the endearment. Mephisto loved endearments and pet names and had at least one for all of his spouses. Rin was usually Lovely, Darling, Dearest or Perfect. Amaimon had been Sweet or Lilac or Dear. Shiemi had been Flower or Beauty and Bon had been Sprite or Firebird.

Rin hummed and thought back to all the abilities he'd had just as Satan's son, before the added bonus of being Demon King of Love and King of Tartarus–the Eternal Pit of Damnation and Core of Gehenna, which deemed him Gehenna's true ruler. Before everything went south, that is.

The powers solely from being Satan's kid included Pyrokinesis,  
Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Endurance, Superhuman Mentality, Superhuman Vitality,  
Superhuman Healing, Superhuman Adaptability, Fire/Protection Magic, Power Sensing, Understanding any Demon Language, Empathy, Kinetic Absorption, and Energy Sourcing. It was a lot and very useful for someone as reckless as Rin used to be.

Mephisto intertwined their fingers as Rin sat in the man's lap at his desk and the half-demon found he missed the press of their rings on their fingers. His tail curled around the Demon King's arm lovingly, a purr rising in his throat.

"I miss raising too many kids at once, back when I had the time to. And don't say that wasn't a power, because they were all little monsters!" He decided with a grin, leaning down to steal a kiss from the Time Lord. Mephisto hummed contentedly into the kiss, wrapping an arm around Rin's waist, hand settling on his hip.

"Hah! I _knew_ it! Something is different about you! You can hide it from us pretty good, Rin, but your weird relationship with that Clown was suspicious. Also, what the _fuck,_ kid?" Shiro climbed in through the window. The two separated, both laughing their heads off.

"Trust me Dad, if I didn't want you to know, you wouldn't. 330 years of countless backstabbers and manipulators teaches someone a lot." Rin snorted.

"So you used your powers to go back to the start of whatever happened because things went bad in the future, huh?" Shiro guessed, looking at Mephisto. Mephisto nodded with his signature Cheshire grin.

"Yes. We held out for a long time until things got hopeless near the end. I barely had enough power to send him back. _I_ remember because no matter what form I take, I _am_ Time. I will _always_ remember. We want to change things and hopefully get a better outcome this time around." The Time Lord explained.

"Hm. And you were 330 when you went back?" Shiro asked Rin. The boy shook his head.

"No, I was 345. You stop feeling old after 100, honestly. Being in a war so long like that got tiring fast. It was my fault it happened in the first place, but I couldn't even end it. You will _never_ have any idea how close I was to just leaving it all to Amaimon and dealing with the casualties of my own people later if it meant I could go home and spend all my time with my kids." Rin sighed.

His body was much younger and smaller, but he still felt like he could sleep for years on end just remembering how exhausting the past several years had been. He'd been getting occasional phantom pains of old wounds too. Or sometimes he'd hear loud sounds and force himself not to jump up and kill whatever made the noise. He did his best not to sound around and slit the throat of whoever touched him in the hallways during regular school. He was always on edge, always aware of everything around him, constantly vigilant. The flashbacks at random times in the day didn't help and they didn't let him sleep at night either. PTSD was a bitch. Rin had never noticed it because he'd lived with the violence for so long that he couldn't tell what was a flashback and what was really happening sometimes on the battlefield.

"So you had a family then?" Shiro figured. "Yep. Only thing I miss about that time. And my husbands. And my wife." Rin answered.

"Oh god, if you married _this_ asshole, who _else_ did you marry?" Shiro cringed. Rin chuckled darkly.

"You gotta swear not to slap me for it first, Old Man. I ain't stupid." He said.

"Fine, I swear I won't hit you. Now who else did you marry? And how many kids did you have?" Shiro asked impatiently.

"I married Mephisto here, Amaimon the Demon King of Earth, Ryuji Suguro, and Shiemi Moriyama. I had seven daughters and one son with Amaimon and with Mephisto, I had five daughters and one son. I had four daughters and four sons with Ryuji, and two sons and one daughter with Shiemi. So that makes...." Rin counted in his head. "Twenty-five kids in all." He looked incredibly proud of himself and Shiro would've laughed if he wasn't so confused.

"That explains nothing? _How_ can a woman even produce that many kids?" Shiro frowned.

"Actually, _I_ produced twenty-two of those. See, I died and was reborn with a fully demon body. It was still humanoid, but with some obvious differences. Because I was a high-level and had the power of shape shifting from my Domain, I could switch my body's genetic makeup and genitalia at will. _So,_ I carried twenty-two children over the course of several hundred years. Shiemi only had the three between us. And she was three months pregnant when we rewinded." Rin explained, uncomfortable explaining something like this to a human who had trouble understanding demonic concepts and his legal guardian for the past 15 years.

"This reminds me, I _did_ manage to save something from that timeline. You can only bring back so much with you. Would've grabbed the whole album, but in order for you to keep your memories, I could only get this. The only good family photo we could get with all those brats standing still for once." Mephisto snapped a picture into existence and handed it to Rin, chuckling fondly at the memory.

Rin gasped and a huge grin split his face. He wrapped his arms around the man under him, squeezing as hard as he could. Mephisto, Amaimon, Bon, and Shiemi were the only people he could do that with. If he did it to anyone else, he'd break their bones. The Time Lord chuckled and a soft smile made its way into his face as he planted a kiss on Rin's cheek.

"I know I said why _him_ earlier, but now I'm starting to wonder why _you,_ Rin." Shiro commented as he watched the scene play out.

"Rin's annoying human emotions reach much deeper than you think, Shiro. Demons _can_ feel things, most of us just refuse to feel because we've seen all the troubles humans go through with theirs. Emotions get in the way for humans very often and usually ruin whatever good things they have. Alas my cold, dead heart stood no chance against _this_ one, though it was only because _you_ ruined him and made him determined to stay soft inside even if he had to be strong on the outside. So good job, I suppose." Mephisto huffed while Rin laughed.

" _You_ were the one who made him raise us!" The boy shook his head, still smiling.

"Can I show him?" The half-demon requested, looking hopefully at his husband.

"Nothing's stopping you, Darling." Mephisto smiled at him. He let Rin off his lap and parted with him after one more kiss. Rin grinned wider and walked to Shiro, handing him the photo.

Shiro looked down at the picture of Rin, Amaimon, and Mephisto standing together with two other people Shiro recognized from Rin's Cram School class and their twenty-five kids all around them. Jeez, how did they fit all those kids in the picture?!

He examined the photo carefully. More specifically, he examined Rin. He looked so grown up. He was tall–taller than both Shiemi and Amaimon, funnily enough–and he looked older. His features were more mature–more pronounced cheekbones, sharper jaw, pale unmarked skin, sharp eyes. He looked like Royalty. Dainty features stood out more too–a slim, lean muscled body and a pretty face.

Rin's eyes were a bright electric-blue and slitted like a demon's–piercing and capable of stopping someone in their tracks with just a look. His hair was pale blue-white and spilled down his back and shoulders in long locks. He grinned at the camera like the person taking the picture had just made a joke, his eyes twinkling with barely suppressed laughter.

Mephisto looked the same as always, but with an almost normal suit on instead of his clown garb. His hair was longer and somewhat messier, like someone had just ruffled it, and his eyes looked at the camera proudly, as if he was displaying his best treasure– Maybe he was, if he really _did_ care about his family. He smiled grandly at the camera, as expected. His smile was anything but malicious, which was a strange sight to Shiro.

Shiro had met Amaimon only a couple times before, but there was something different about him, too.

It took Shiro a minute to realize that Amaimon was _smiling._ A genuine smile, filled with happiness and satisfaction, like he was proud of every chaotic little brat he had to raise with his spouses. His arm was around Rin's waist, keeping him close. He was only a few centimeters shorter than Rin, though Shiro remembered his host being shorter when he'd met the Demon King. Other differences like his hair being longer and messier and his clothes being less layered paled in comparison to that expression. He looked like he wished he could stay in that moment forever. He looked like he loved his life.

And then all the kids. _Jesus,_ the _kids!_ Rin pointed them out by who they were sired with–Athalia, Anaise, Aika, Adler, Olympia, Brisa, Holly, and Noelle were his and Amaimon's kids.

Paris Genevieve, Tallula, Charmaine, Sana, Gwenevere Rue, and Videl were Rin and Mephisto's.

Rosé, Aratani, Mieko, Ollivier, Nicolette(nicknamed Candy), Corbin, Cormac, and Connor were Rin and Ryuji's. Aratani and Mieko were about twelve in the picture.

Finally, Hanabi, Raiden, and Kazumi were Rin and Shiemi's kids. Kazumi had been no older than thirteen in the picture.

Shiro didn't notice the tears gathering in his eyes until he blinked and they spilled down his cheeks. He looked up in surprise when a gloved thumb wiped them away. Mephisto smiled at him and for once it wasn't to laugh at him or to be amused at his expense. Shiro looked down quickly, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

Warmth enveloped him and he realized Rin was hugging him.

"I know. I grew up without you. I made a family for myself since I didn't grow up with the one I always wanted. I even defeated Satan and almost won a war that practically decimated a quarter of Assiah's population. But I'm glad I got this chance. I can change some things. Fix them, fine-tune them. Maybe this time, my kids can have a grandpa to babysit them when I can't be there. Maybe this time they can have an Uncle Yukio to make me look bad when I'm not around and cousins to play with. It'll be different this time." Rin murmured softly to him.

God, Rin was the calm and collected one with all the plans and Shiro was the one sobbing into his son's shirt after realizing that Rin wasn't just a silly little kid anymore. He wished he'd taken the time to relish the time he had with Rin when he was a kid. He'd spent all hsi time on Yukio, the easier one. What a terrible father he'd been to Yuri's oldest son, huh? And yet, Rin seemed to still turn out so amazing anyway. That fact reminded Shiro just how much like Yuri Rin was and his chest ached. More tears spilled at the thought of the woman he'd lost and the chances he'd refused to take even though it would've made his life so much better.

Rin pulled back. He smiled at Shiro and wiped the new tears away with his thumb–probably something he'd done dozens of times for his kids.

"Being a first year again lets me slack off like I wasn't able to the first time and haven't been able to since the war started. My brain just wasn't fully developed without the demon part of me fully unsealed when I was thrown into the middle of this mess. I had a lot of trouble. It's only thanks to Ryuji that I passed at all without being fully unsealed for First Year. Though, now I get to use baking bad at school as an excuse to hang out with him." Rin admitted, smirking. Shiro frowned.

"Yukio didn't help you?" He wondered.

Rin winced and Mephisto looked away, suddenly finding much interest in his wallpaper.

"Ah, he was too busy for me. He took over teaching Demon Pharmacology from you and was a student, a teacher, and an Exorcist all at the same time. He had several breakdowns all by himself, and was a huge dick to me and my friends, who were all making headway on their Exorcist studies while I was left behind again. I was in a bad place then and that was when Amaimon came into the picture and dragged Mephisto along with him as people that meant a lot to me." Rin began.

"Then Yukio found out, didn't approve, and demanded I stop seeing them. I said no to him for once, we argued, and I finally just told him we should stay separated for a while until he could calm his shit and be civil. He agreed and then that was the last time he ever spoke to me for the rest of his life. That hurt a lot and I sent him Christmas/Birthday gifts every year until he died, but he lived his life like I didn't exist, didn't even invite me to his wedding or let me see my niece and nephew while _I_ invited him to all of my weddings and to see the kids several times. All I know is that he got married to his therapist and they had two kids, then fostered and adopted two more." Rin explained, grimacing at the memories.

"I didn't know if we should tell you about the whole time travel thing, to be honest. But I figured you should know so you could help us steer things in the right direction. You have a lot of influence over people and their beliefs. First thing we need to do is work out our cover story for when they find out I'm the son of Satan." Rin continued.

"Second thing will be you guiding Yukio on how to function like a teenaged human being because after you died, he decided he was gonna act like he was an invincible 35 year old instead of a 15 year old teenager in highschool and that turned out horribly for everyone but him and his husband."

"Sounds good. So how can we make this not be incriminating for me and let me keep my position as Paladin?" Shiro wondered.

"We could tell the truth." Mephisto mused. "You didn't want to raise the kids, you were going to go on the run and stay away from the Order until you died. I forced you to be the Paladin so you and would be the hero of the crisis and then ordered you to raise Satan's children once I found a loophole in a deal we made when you were younger so you would raise Rin as a weapon." He explained at Shiro's incredulous look.

"For once, telling the Order the truth might help us." Rin agreed.

"And if they don't believe you?" Shiro wondered.

"Call them out on trying to kill a child?" Rin pointed out.

"Rin, you killed several hundred people as soon as you were out of the womb." Shiro reminded him.

"I wouldn't have if they weren't threatening my mother and brother. The Cradle Barrier was sending signals to the only thing that had the ability to protect my family–It agitated me on purpose so I'd keep us safe. I didn't hurt you or your group of do-gooders because my mother trusted you and the Cradle Barrier recognized that. If the Order hadn't locked my mother up and held her in captivity for the whole pregnancy and then tried to murder a baby fresh out of the womb, I wouldn't have had to commit mass genocide. _My_ reasons for that were completely different from Satan's and I didn't even register exactly what was happening because I was a newborn." Rin explained to him.

"That makes sense. You think they'll believe you?" Shiro asked.

"They'll have to, there's not that many people left from the Blue Night. If anything, they could compare it to wild animals and then add the fact that demons are incredibly smart even as hatchlings and that's all there is to it." Rin shrugged. "And we can still strike that deal. I was kept alive to be a weapon, so make me a weapon."

"I'm so mad I missed you growing up, kid." Shiro grumbled.

"Actually, I'm kinda glad you missed the first time around. I feel like you would've needed a new Slipper to beat me with every month." Rin admitted. Mephisto threw his head back and laughed.

"I agree with Rin on that front. He doesn't retain scars, but you would've beat some into him if you saw all the things he did over the next year after you died." The Demon King snickered.

"Not like any punishment worked on him anyways...." Shiro grumbled. Rin grinned cheekily and he looked his body's age again. Rin happened to glance out the window and noticed it was around dinnertime.

"I guess we should get going, huh?" Rin sighed.

"Yeah. I'll eat dinner with you guys and then head back to the monastery." Shiro decided.

Rin snorted. "You just wanna get more of my cooking before you have to go back to your own mediocre culinary skills." He rolled his eyes.

"You cook like a god, it's worth it." The priest admitted shamelessly.

"You know, I could move you into an apartment here in the city and closer to the workplace, Shiro?" Mephisto offered. Shiro nodded.

"Sounds good. I'm tired of being a priest. People in the slums have too many problems and for some reason, they think I can save all of them. News flash, your life sucks, you live in the slums, get used to it." Shiro sighed.

Mephisto snapped and poofed them all to the Dorm. Yukio must have still been in the room, the first floor was deserted. Shiro went on to the kitchen to see what ingredients were around. Rin turned back to Mephisto, catching his wrist and pulling him back hard. The Headmaster fell backwards, the half-demon catching him in a smooth dip and delivering a kiss to the man's lips. Mephisto relaxed into the kiss immediately, humming contentedly as he wrapped his arms around the younger.

Shiro peeked around the doorway to see them. It was a strange sight, to say the least, but he couldn't find any disapproval in his heart when Rin looked so happy. Truly happy, not an amused smile at a joke someone made or a snicker at something silly. It was the happiest he'd ever seen Rin. And Shiro wasn't cold hearted enough any more to take that away from the boy.

He'd denied himself the life he wanted more than anything with Yuri and didn't even admit he wanted it until too late, when she'd died in his arms and left her two baby boys to him, fully trusting him with her sons even after he'd tried to actually kill Rin. Shiro wouldn't ever hurt someone else the way he'd hurt himself or these kids again.

He retreated back into the kitchen with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if anyone wants to give me crap about Shiro being too old to climb in through the window, just remember how much of a badass Shiro is. He's no slouch and he doesn't care at all if he's getting older, he will 100% climb through windows and kick down doors if he wants.


	4. Young Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interactions during classes.

"A 25? I couldn't get a score that bad if I _tried._ " Bon scoffed as he passed Rin to get his own quiz back.

"Says the wannabe punk. Go get your test, you prep/goth goody-two-shoes, I don't need shit from you or anyone else." Rin snorted, unimpressed with his future-husband's gloating. He'd forgotten how much of a childish asshole Ryuji had been in the very beginning. Had they really been that annoying back then?

Suguro sneered at him and flipped his test around for Rin to see as he was walking back to his desk.

"I think we're getting a little old to be rewarded with cookies and approval from our peers when we pass tests, don't you think, Prep/Goth?" Rin deadpanned.

"I don't need any of that shit to know I'm better than _you._ All you do is sleep all day and flirt with the girl next to you!" Bon pointed out.

"Why don't you mind your own business and let me sink or swim on my own, huh? I've never been bullied into doing my work before, and it's really sweet that you care so much, but I don't need your shitty motivational speeches, asshole. And talking to a girl like a normal person isn't flirting just because I'm a guy, numb-nuts." Rin dismissed him and turned away.

Bon looked pretty peeved about being dismissed and shut down so easily, but went back to his seat to grumbled to his best friends, who were doing their best not to snicker.

§~•~§~•~§

Rin cackled somewhat evilly as he left Bon in the dust behind him while they ran from the Leaper.

"Eat the dirt, Suguro, it's the closest you'll get to tasting victory after I beat you!" Rin called back gleefully.

In response, just like before, Bon drop-kicked Rin from the high heavens and they both went down in the dirt. The Leaper got yanked back to its cage and Tsubakki ran down to berate them.

"Scuse me, but _what the fuck was that?!_ " Rin demanded.

"I'd rather die than let you win!" Bon growled, a triumphant grin on his face.

"You should die for something a lot less petty than having a bone to pick with a guy you have no reason to constantly bitch for attention from." Rin told him bluntly.

"I agree with Okumura, get some better priorities, Mr. Suguro. Now, come with me for a moment." Bon got his Great Expectations speech from the teacher and Rin had to sit through another retelling of the Blue Night.

"Hey, you wanna know what sucks even more?" Rin asked, deciding to mess with his friends and see how many hints he could drop and if they realized before his big reveal in the forest with Amaimon.

"I was _born_ on the Blue Night. From the way Shiro acts whenever I ask, it was a brutal birth. I _do_ know that our mom died from the strain, though." Rin disclosed. How far could he spill the beans without them even realizing?

"Shiro?" Konekomeru prompted.

"Mhm. The guy that adopted my brother and I. He knew our parents and since neither of them had any relatives, we got dumped on him and he couldn't find any orphanages that would take us, so he ended up raising us himself." Rin explained.

"Oof. That's rough, buddy." Shima patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Before the conversation could carry on, Bon was back and hurling insults at Rin like there was no tomorrow. Rin just waited for him to be done before saying anything.

"First of all, it's rude to assume things about people just because you hear something that could mean a hundred different things. Second of all, I grew up unwanted in a poor monastery in the slums of Tokyo until a week ago, so jokes on you, I'm used to getting shit from people. Third of all, seriously, _mind your own business._ I really _am_ doing my best, I'm just slow as fuck." Rin snapped.

They were interrupted by the teacher leaving the class alone in the gym to go bang his wife, which Rin and Shima snickered at and Bon gaped at. Bon shook off his shock to turn back to Rin and continue their little argument.

"If you're really doing your best like the rest of us, then prove it! Go down to that Leaper, touch it, and come back without it attacking. If you can do that, then I'll take you seriously!" Bon challenged. He completely ignored Konekomeru pointing out that the teacher had just said to stay away from the Leapers.

"That's stupid. First of all, I don't have to prove anything to you, you _dick._ You're just an asshole with a huge ego." Rin snorted.

" _But_ if you really can't stand it that much when I dismiss you, then fine. _Watch me, Ryuji Suguro._ " Rin was having too much fun with this, honestly. He climbed down the ladder, walked across the dirt, and stood before the Leaper.

"Hey buddy." He said genially, placing a careful hand on the demon frog's nose. It regarded him with a slow blink. Rin tuned to shout up at his rival. "Come down, we can walk back together if you can keep your shit straight and not get chomped!" He called. Bon stomped down the ladder and across the dirt.

"I'm gonna defeat Satan!" He claimed confidently. As he passed Rin, Kamiki laughed.

"Don't flinch. There's always people like her. They don't understand." Rin murmured to him at the same time. Suguro looked up at him in surprise. The guy actually looked like he meant it, so Bon took a deep breath and touched the Leaper's nose, his much larger hand next to Rin's.

"I told you I was serious. I'm _honestly_ just really fucking slow to understand bookwork. And that's why you're gonna help me study." Rin told him, not giving him a chance to argue as he walked away and back up the ladder.

He gave a smile up at the boy later when Bon offered him his hair clip so Rin could see past his fringe. Bon didn't acknowledge the heat in his cheeks as he walked back to his own desk.

§~•~§~•~§

"Shima, if you're gonna be a Knight, you gotta turn those noodle arms into muscle." Rin told him as they talked about their chosen Meisters in class while they had free-study time.

"How much force do you need to swing a sword?" Shima wondered.

"Enough to cut a body. Demons aren't made of paper mache, dude." Rin answered. "If you had to kill a demon with that staff of yours right now, you'd have to put your whole body behind it just to stab the thing deeper than a flesh wound."

"I'm gonna agree with Okumura on this one, Shima. You need some muscle on you." Konekomeru agreed.

"Okumura's smaller than he is, why's he get to say Shima needs to bulk up?" Bon asked.

"Because I _deadlift_ more than you _weigh._ " Rin retorted. Bon snorted.

"How is that even possible? You're barely taller than the girls and you're almost skinnier than Shima is." He pointed out.

"You really want me to pick you up to prove it?" Rin deadpanned.

"If that's the only way to get proof, then yeah." Bon challenged. Rin got up and so did he.

"I really hope this doesn't end in a fight like last time." Konekomeru sighed.

"Rin seems to _like_ fighting Bon though." Shima noticed. Rin caught his eye and winked before scooping Bon up bridal style and holding him up easily.

Bon looked a mix of disturbed and shocked and Rin laughed. "Don't get your panties in a twist, Princess. I seem to be an anomaly to people, you're not the only one." Rin smirked.

"You're a stick and you trip over _air,_ how??" Bon demanded.

"Fuck you." Rin huffed, setting the bigger teen down.

"You wish." Bon retorted.

"You're not wrong." Rin threw back.

"I–What?" Bon gave him an incredulous look as Rin sat back down, leaning his chin on his hand.

"So you're going for two Meisters on the first try, huh? That's a little pretentious, don't you think?" Rin changed the subject smoothly.

"If anyone can do it, it's Bon." Shima disagreed cheerfully.

"He gives it his all no matter how simple the task might be." Konekomeru agreed. Neither of them had missed that little moment, but it was fun to mess with their childhood friend while he looked so confused at getting finessed like that.

Their temple didn't really care much about homosexual relationships and Rin seemed to genuinely enjoy Bon's presence, even when he was being an ass. It almost seemed like he _enjoyed_ Bon being an ass, even.

This would be an interesting year, for sure.

§~•~§~•~§

"I'll lead it away and find the switchboard downstairs!" Rin told his classmates as they watched the Nabarius crawl through Shiemi's forest.

"Rin, no! You can't just do it by yourself! Are you nuts?!" Bon cried.

Rin spun around. "Look, Konekomeru is better suited to being an Aria and I don't see Shima offering to lead that thing away. I'm trying to buy you time in case there's more around!" Rin the told his worried classmate.

Bon looked troubled by the facts, but didn't stop Rin anymore.

"Be careful!" He called after Rin. Warmth bloomed in Rin's chest at how much Bon cared and climbed through the branches fast, leading one away from his friends.

When Rin came in after beating the crap out of Nehause for putting the other students in danger, his friends stared at him in wonder.

"So there were more, huh? Do we know if there are any more around? I didn't see or hear any others on my way down, so those two might've been the only–?!" Bon wrapped an arm around him and Rin's arms dropped to his sides before hesitantly coming up to wrap around Bon's middle.

"Don't go running off on your own, you idiot! What is all this?!" Bon pulled back to look over the small cuts and bruises littered all over Rin's body.

Rin laughed sheepishly. "I got thrown into the emergency axe case and the glass broke. It's not that bad, I swear! I-I can take it." Rin explained quickly, smiling to reassure the older teen.

Bon frowned, wiping blood away from one of the cuts on his cheek. "Doesn't matter if you can take it, you shouldn't _have_ to. That's why we stick together–so no one gets hurt or we all share the pain." The older boy murmured.

Warmth bloomed in Rin's chest once again and heat bloomed in his cheeks.

"Sorry. I just–I'm used to fighting by myself. No one else to worry about is easier." He admitted. "I'll learn to trust you guys to have my back from now on."

"You'd better." Bon said, wiping away more blood spilling from a cut a little too close to Rin's eye. Mephisto made his appearance then and announced that they'd just participated in the ExWire Authorization Exam. Rin acted shocked with the others and they were taken to the infirmary.


	5. A Second First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be skipping through to the parts where Rin changes the events. This one is at MephyLand, when Amaimon first interacts with Rin. Rin is impatient and can't wait to be with Amaimon again.

Rin was buzzing with energy. Amaimon would come to try and steal his sword any second now and he was excited. He couldn't wait to see his husband! Ex-husband? Husband-to-be? Fuck it, he just couldn't wait to see Amaimon after so long. Rin and Mephisto had been the only ones left in the end. Shiemi gave her own remaining life force to make a shield to protect their army and give them time to evacuate when the enemy found their HQ six years before. Amaimon was killed three years before Rin went back. Bon was killed twenty minutes before they went back. Rin had watched it happen.

After losing Shiemi and Amaimon, the oldest kids had come back to the house to watch over the little ones when Rin, Mephisto, and Bon were needed desperately on the battlefield. Leaving the kids so devastated like that had broken Rin's heart, but he kept telling himself that if they won this war, they could try to be a happy family once again. Amaimon would find a new host. Shiemi's garden would keep flourishing with her magic flowing through it years after her death and she had a chance of reincarnating.

The memories of the war he'd fought in haunted him. He didn't sleep very well unless Mephisto or Shiro forced him to drink chamomile tea or burn lavender incense. Sometimes Mephisto would pop in when Yukio was in the bathroom or on a mission and he'd cast a timed Dreamless Sleep spell on Rin. Rin hated sleeping alone, the bed was too cold. But at least Mephisto had given him and Yukio better mattresses, blankets, and pillows to sleep with. Even still, Rin was close to suggesting he and Yukio have their own rooms and sneaking out to sleep in Mephisto's Manor with his husband. The Manor had been his home before their family home had been built.

Yukio had been incredibly thankful when Mephisto sighed dramatically and relented, giving him an allowance to pay for groceries that Rin could cook with, along with better mattresses and covers.

"Thank you, sir!" He'd bowed respectfully and they left. Rin had glanced back to catch the wink his husband sent his way. ' _You'd better come cook for me sometime, Lovely._ ' He'd murmured low enough for only Rin to hear. Rin had blown him a kiss and turned back around.

Sometimes, Rin expected to wake up on the hard ground in his command tent again, the sounds of shouting and fighting reaching his ears as the war raged on. He expected to see the cold light of day as he watched his own soldiers and the enemy slaughter each other, as he killed enemy after enemy with his swords, his knives, his whip, his flames and his multitude of other powers. As he slowed them down using his powers as the Demon King of Love to make them think of things they loved or missed or cared about as he skewered them with his spear in rows like shish-kebabs. He expected to smell the coppery scent of blood and the dirt that was displaced by explosions, burned flesh, gunpowder from cannons. All he could ever smell was blood whenever he was away from home. It clung to him like coaltars.

But he'd always wake up in the dorm, only smelling wood and lavender incense. He'd be so happy to finally have escaped that life that he'd cry almost every time. Yukio thought he cried because he'd finally woken from whatever nightmare he was having and the younger twin would hug him, somewhat awkwardly. Yukio would never know that Rin had actually _lived_ that nightmare for hundreds of years before leaving it behind.

Shiro would meet them at Cram School later in the day. He'd always hug Rin and Rin would hug him back for probably too long, but Yukio never questioned it. Rin didn't know what he was thinking, but Yukio didn't ask about it and didn't comment, so Rin left it alone.

Now, Rin was standing in front of the giant gold Mephisto statue after watching Shiemi go off chasing the ghost. He waited there, playing on his phone for a couple minutes before feeling his sword get yanked up. He grabbed onto the strap fast and was pulled up with it. Rin reached out and grabbed Amaimon, pulling himself into the Demon King's lap.

"It took you long enough!" He exclaimed, a bright smile lighting up his previously bored features. Amaimon looked incredibly confused as he cocked his head to the side and Rin snickered. He hugged Amaimon tight and tucked his face into the Earth King's neck, breathing in the faint scent of pheromones–cedarwood and fresh cut grass.

"We've been here before, you know. The first time, I didn't know who you were and we fought. You weren't very impressed." Rin murmured into his ear.

"Is this one of Mephisto's games?" Amaimon wondered blankly. Rin shook his head and curled into the man.

"No. In the original timeline, it took you until after the Festival to care about me as more than just an opponent. I was weak and pathetic and sad then. You hated it, so you convinced Mephisto to help you change it." Rin pulled back and cupped Amaimon's emotionless face in his hands.

"You taught me how to be a demon and about Gehenna. You gave me random gifts and let me cuddle with you all the time. You liked my cooking and never paid attention when I taught you how to make sweets because you liked it when _I_ made them." He was so tempted to kiss the Earth King right then. He wanted to just lean down and kiss the husband he'd lost to the war that ended up taking almost everything from him. He was lucky Mephisto had sent him back before the enemy could ever find their kids.

Amaimon's clawed hands settled on his waist uncertainly. "Were we....mated in that timeline?" Amaimon wondered carefully.

Rin smiled. "We fell in love. We got married too. It was me, you, Mephisto, and a couple other people you'll get to know sometime. And we had lots of kids between us." Rin pressed their foreheads together and smiled fondly. " _Our_ kids mostly had names starting with A. Purely by coincidence too, though I used to tease you about it."

Amaimon's arms encircled him and Rin relaxed into the embrace. "Something bad happened to make you come back." He guessed. He'd been pulled into many of Mephisto's Time Schemes and he figured no one would be able to make all this up without knowing several factors of said Time Adventures.

Rin sighed and nodded. "Yes. We gave it all we had, but....I did something wrong in the past to cause the problem. It was down to just me and Mephisto at the end. He barely had enough power to send me back with all my memories still intact. The enemy never found the kids and we kept it that way to the very end." Rin's voice went hoarse as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. He couldn't tell Amaimon he'd died. He didn't have it in him and Amaimon didn't need to know.

"And if I ask Mephisto about this when I go back, he'll confirm it?" Amaimon asked. Rin nodded again.

"You didn't want to be lonely, so you thought of a way to have me earlier. I admit, catching me by surprise was a good idea, Rin Okumura." Amaimon commented grudgingly. Rin purred and nuzzled into Amaimon's neck. The Demon King let out a purr in response before Rin tensed.

"People are coming. Time to get to the next part of the timeline. Wanna play?" Rin knew from the gleam in the Earth King's eyes that the answer was obvious. They proceeded to destroy half the roller coaster and beat the shit out of each other. Rin saw Shura running towards them from half a kilometer away and grinned. Just as planned. Before Amaimon could land another punch, Rin caught his wrist and pulled him down, delivering a kiss.

"Until next time, Rin Okumura." The Earth King murmured, jumping away just as Shura got there and pulled her sword.

The whole interrogation business went by and later, Rin was still proud over his victory over Shura. She'd asked him how he was so good.

"Shiro wasn't lying when he said he was raising a weapon, Sugar Shorts." Rin had grinned viciously and roundhouse kicked her in the temple. Shura had dropped like a rock. Then he'd kicked the doors off their hinges and Mephisto was there to pick him up, Shiro and Yukio on either side of him.

All in all, it was a successful day and Rin smiled as he got to eat dinner with Yukio across from him later. They talked about random things. Yukio talked about his training as a kid and Rin talked about all the interesting people he'd met in the streets.

Rin felt warm and satisfied. Things were off to a good start.


	6. Get To Know You(Again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaimon wants to get to know Rin in a very Amaimon way. This takes place after Rin acquires Kuro(Shiro has Rin take the cat sidhe as his familiar to watch Rin's back just in case).
> 
> Here's the song for this chapter  
> https://youtu.be/19AleiN2T1E

Amaimon was wandering the Manor, looking for something to do.

Well, actually, he was trying to track down Rin by his scent, but it was all over the Manor, so it was a difficult task. He was bored and Rin was still an anomaly to him. He was, physically, a very young Nephilim, but when he wasn't pretending to be how he apparently used to be around other people who didn't know he was from a different timeline, he always acted and talked like he was an adult–a war hardened and scarred adult. And he played like an adult too.

Some of his mannerisms reminded Amaimon of Mephisto, like how Rin tended to saunter around instead of just walking. He was as graceful as a cat just like Mephisto too.

Yet, he also liked challenging people and arguing just for entertainment, which reminded Amaimon a bit of himself. Rin also seemed very neutral when anything regarding politics came up, also like Amaimon. Rin clearly reflected his lovers, but there was an air and a personality to the half-demon that was purely _Rin._

When he was in the blonde girl's garden, he could see Rin reflect that softness back at the girl so easily. There was a look in his eyes, wistful and longing, when he looked at her while she was turned around. He gave the one with a dyed-blonde cock's comb the same look when the boy wasn't looking, too. He tended to argue and play fight and practically dance around the boy during missions and classes in their Exorcist Training School.

Rin was very interesting, to say the least. He told Amaimon stories of the other timeline–How Amaimon had come upon the sad, lonely, and weak Rin and set out to make him stronger, brighter, more confident. How he'd sided with Rin in the war between Satan/The Illuminati and the Order because Rin was fair and just and true. How he'd told Rin he would've shattered the Earth's crust if he lost Rin when Rin had nearly died. How he'd been the first one to talk with Rin about marriage and having children and he'd been the first to actually marry and have a child with Rin.

All these stories told to him fondly, all these loving looks and the warmth he felt from Rin when Amaimon let the Nephilim cuddle him and sit in his lap and kiss him long and slow until they were both breathless and warm and content. The low purrs Rin emitted at Amaimon's 'compliments' when all he'd been doing was pointing out facts.

Amaimon may have fallen in love with Rin much later in the year in the first timeline, but he was rapidly coming to understand why he'd wanted Rin by his side forever. Rin was so pleasant to be around. Rin was smart, and sweet, and brave, and so loving and warm and happy around Amaimon and Mephisto that Amaimon couldn't help but always want to be around him.

He and Mephisto had always played the dangerous games and played rough. Rin spoiled both of them and softened their rough edges with himself. He aright them how to be soft to each other, so etching they'd been lacking for many many years before Rin came along.

Amaimon finally located Rin in the Manor and his tail wiggled triumphantly under his shirt as he stood in the doorway to the room he stayed in when he stayed at the manor. Rin seemed to be getting ready to shower–he'd just taken his shirt off.

Amaimon took advantage of Rin not noticing him yet and examined the toned torso exposed to him. Rin had no scars and no marks on his body. He was deceptively slim, with his body being made up of mostly muscle that Amaimon loved groping when the teen wasn't expecting it. Rin's punishments were very different from Mephisto's, and somehow so much worse. Mainly because though Mephisto would edge him for an entire night and day while also subjecting him to what humans considered to be borderline torture, Amaimon still got to cum at the end.

Rin would tease him relentlessly in a dark corner out in public or in his dorm room while the human one was absent or even sometimes on Mephisto's desk when the Time Lord had matters to attend to outside the office and in the end, he'd leave Amaimon there without letting him cum even once. And if Amaimon went to Mephisto for relief, he'd be punished all over again via Rin denying him any physical contact at all for days. Rin wanted him to get himself off, knowing full well Amaimon hated doing just that and coming to comfort him and finally give him at least one orgasm by the end.

"Perfect." Amaimon murmured as he looked over Rin's body before his eyes flicked up to meet Rin's deep-blue ones. Rin smirked and sat back on the edge of the bed, legs crossed much like Mephisto always did. Then he opened his legs in an obvious invitation and the Earth King rushed forward to embrace the man. Rin's body may have been young, but Rin himself wasn't.

Amaimon initiated a rough kiss, cutting himself on Rin's fangs and growling at the metallic taste of the blood mixing with the sweet taste that lingered in Rin's mouth–cherry lollipop(Mephisto had explained the reason behind the constant presence of a lollipop in Rin's mouth with a shit-eating grin aimed at the teenager in question–Rin had something of an oral fixation and the lollipops kept him occupied so Mephisto could actually get things done in his office rather than ending up getting frisky with Rin all the time and risking getting walked in on by Exorcists).

Amaimon could feel Rin harden under him and rolled their hips together, deep and slow so Rin could feel his matching erection under his clothes. Rin moaned into his mouth and Amaimon moved his hands down to grip the firm thighs wrapped around his waist, squeezing to feel the flexing muscles under his hands.

They made out until they had to separate for air. Amaimon twisted his tongue around Rin's and sucked, relishing in the moan it pulled from the Nephilim. Rin let Amaimon slide his tongue as far as it could go down his throat and shuddered under the Earth King, bucking his hips up to meet Amaimon's.

The Demon King moved down to Rin's neck and found the perfect spot to make a mark. The weekend had just begun, so the mark would be faded by the time school started next week and therefore wouldn't be seen by any of Rin's friends in Cram School.

Rin moaned as Amaimon sucked and bit and nibbled the mark into his neck, licking over it to soothe the abused skin. Rin's tail finally slipped free of the coils it was in around his waist and writhed on the bed next to it's master. Amaimon decided he wouldn't give it any attention just yet. He'd make Rin wait to feel that kind of pleasure.

Rin pulled the Earth King's hips to his with his legs that were wrapped around the demon, rolling his own up to meet them.  
Amaimon was so tempted to slide his tail down that tight, hot, slick throat. But he loved hearing Rin's little noises and moans of the Earth King's name.

Amaimon moved down even further to envelop an erect nipple with his mouth, occasionally nicking it with a fang. He loved the jolts that went through Rin's body whenever the fangs came close to actually cutting his nipples open, like he was being shocked with pleasure.

Amaimon reached a hand up to unbutton Rin's pants and pull them down with his underwear just enough to free his dick. Rin hissed at the contact with fresh air and moaned When Amaimon teased the head with a claw before he moved down to plant kisses and make more marks over Rin's torso. He made sure to properly appreciate the solid and Rin had and teased Rin by kissing and sucking just above the V of his hips.

"Ngh~! Please, Amaimon, I missed you so much~! Please, please, fuck me~!" Rin cried, arching his back off the bed, tail sliding against the blankets impatiently.

Amaimon purred at the proclamation and finally took Rin into his mouth, all the way to the base. Rin gave another loud cry and bucked his hips up into Amaimon's mouth. A hand immediately came down to tangle it's fingers in green hair just behind the spike.

Amaimon let Rin control the pace and simply sat there so Rin could fuck his face. He must have done this in the other timeline, because Rin was a considerate perianal md never didn't anything unless she was sure it was okay. Rin happily fucked Amaimon's face, moaning and squirming on the bed, tail writhing and legs keeping Amaimon's head where it was.

Surprisingly, Rin didn't cum down his throat, so Amaimon pulled off and pulled Rin's pants and boots off completely and leaned down to lap at the virgin entrance, coating it until the muscles relaxed enough for the tip of his tongue to slip in. Rin arched back onto the tongue, tail still writhing next to him on the bed.

Amaimon slid more of his tongue into Rin and slowly slid it in and out, coating Rin's insides and feeling it contract around him. He found Rin's prostate and jammed his tongue into it.

Rin let out an unexpected combination of a sob and a moan, arching his back even more.

"Amaimon~!" He cried, tail reaching out and wrapping firmly around Amaimon's neck–not tight enough to cut off his air supply of course, but enough to feel like a collar of sorts. "Please, please, I wanna feel you inside me again~!"

Amaimon could feel Rin's power pulsing through the appendage and realized that because Rin's body had been reset, he had to relearn how to contain himself again. Oh, this would be a treat!~!  
Amaimon was going to make him explode. If his mouth wasn't so busy, he'd be telling Rin exactly how perfect he was and how much he wanted to see Rin take him in.

It occured to him that he could still do that. He pulled his tongue out, ignoring Rin's wanton whine at the loss, and let his tail free of his shirt. He discarded the rest of his clothes while he was at it.

He crawled back up over Rin and his tail slowly pushed into the slick, loosened hole. Rin shuddered and settled back down, content as long as he was satisfied. Amaimon huffed fondly–how bratty.

"So perfect for me, Rin. Wish we could do this all the time so I can see you under me like this, so open and pretty and loud for me, so beautiful, just for us." Amaimon let the words flow without reallying thinking. Rin shuddered again and wrapped his arms and legs around the Earth King, pulling him flush against him so their dicks rubbed together and Rin could release all his noises directly into Amaimon's ear and he could have as much of Amaimon touching him as was possible in this position.

Amaimon had figured that something bad must have happened to him for Rin to be so clingy towards him after Mephisto remarked on that clinginess a couple times before. He let Rin be as touchy and clingy as he liked, since he had obvious mental scarring left over from whatever had happened in the other timeline.

Amaimon mouthed at the marks he made on Rin's neck, still murmuring the sweet words and feeling Rin nuzzle at his hair and tighten his limbs around him. Rin pulled Amaimon up for a kiss, a desperate one. One that told Amaimon Rin was making sure, over and over again, that Amaimon want going anywhere. It was sad and endearing a ll at the same time.

Amaimon wiped the tears still slipping down Rin's face away, kissing the wet, salty cheeks and then every other spot on Rin's face. Rin's body shook under his, but Amaimon didn't think it was a bad shake. Rin was basking in Amaimon's presence like Amaimon was his world, his everything, his love.

"It's okay. I'm never leaving you, I promise you. I'll always be right here." The murmured declaration surprised Amaimon even as he said it, but he was even more shocked to find he meant it. Something in him remember the feeling of Rin under him, against him, shaking in his arms.

Some part of Amaimon felt the familiarity of holding Rin like this while his tail thrust ina md out, preparing the younger Demon King for the next part of their glorious mating.

...

Demon King?

Amaimon didn't remember anyone telling him Rin and been a Demon King recently. Did his concept still remember these things of the other timeline like muscle memory.

He looked down at Rin and for a second, saw him with long blue-white hair spread out on the bed around his head and bright, almost glowing electric-blue slitted eyes looking up at him just like this–like he was Rin's everything. He remembered the fluffy end of Rin's tail flicking at his hip as Amaimon slid his tail down Rin's throat as deep as it could go. He remembered the feeling of silk bunched in his hands as he held Rin against him and they kissed messily.

All of these things in a second. Rin looked up at him with flushed cheeks and half-closed eyes, breathing labored from their activities. His tail was wrapped around Amaimon's thigh and then his hips in a bigger loop. Another flash of a memory, this time with that same white haired, more demonic-looking Rin, but he was glowing a soft pink and pulling Amaimon down for a soft, languid kiss, pulling back to smile at Amaimon like he was everything Rin had ever wanted.

Amaimon blinked out of the memory and leaned down to kiss Rin like he'd just remembered Rin kissing him–soft, slow, and languid, taking his time. Rin gave a soft sigh and tangled a hand in green hair, the other hand gripping Amaimon's hip in a gentle hold.

Loving. That was what Rin was. Rin was loving and beautiful, and strong, and his husband, and the mother of his children. Rin was his King, and he was Love, and he was Amaimon's Camellia.

Amaimon kissed Rin harder and his tail drove in a few more times before pulling out, drawing a moan from the man under him.

"Rin." He breathed when they separated, looking down at the Nephilim. Rin looked back up at him with a gentle smile, filled with love and happiness, and familiarity. Amaimon almost believed he could see a soft pink glow around the man, but he knew that was only from years of having seen the phenomena when they'd been married and busy making Sprouts.

Rin switched their positions so he was on top and took hold of Amaimon's dick. Amaimon cried out at the sudden contact. Rin pumped him, watching the Earth King arch up and grab at the covers. He'd been too busy regaining pieces of memories to really feel the pleasure from his tail when he was preparing Rin. Damn, did he feel it now, and it felt amazing.

It was literally a handjob, but it fell amazing, probably because it was Rin doing this to him. He let the man stroke him as he squirmed and whined and his tail wrapped around Rin's bicep, squeezing and rubbing and coiling as the muscles flexed.

Amaimon was close to cumming already, shit.

"R-Rin~C-Close....So close~!" He warned the Nephilim, one clawed had gripping the wrist of the and stroking him, but not hindering it's movement, and the other holding on to the bicep not taken by hsi tail.

"Go on, Amaimon. Cum for me~♡" Rin purred, stroking him faster. Amaimon threw his head back and let loose a loud cry as he came over Rin's hand, shuddering as Rin kept stroking him until he was done.

The aftershocks felt even more intense when Rin licked the cum off his hand and leaned down to lick it off Amaimon's dick and stomach too, sucking the last few drops out of the tip.

Amaimon didn't give Rin time to do anything else, flipping them over again and pushing Rin's right leg up into the air. Rin took the hint and wrapped his left leg around Amaimon's waist. Amaimon didn't hesitate to push into the tight heat and they both groaned. Rin insides undulated around him, twitching and flexing as the man got used to the intrusion.

Rin's tail was back around Amaimon's thigh and hips, the end tuft of fur occasionally brushing against the base of Amaimon's dick where it connected to Rin–a bizarre but good sensation.

Amaimon started off slow, then worked his way up to a faster rythm of thrusting. He gripped Rin's hip with one hand and the other held Rin's calf against his chest, placing kisses and sometimes bites into the solid muscle.

Amaimon's tail eventually wrapped around the leg held to his chest and Rin's tail followed, slithering up the scales tail and twining with it. While Amaimon rocked their hips together in deep rolls at a torturously slow pace, their tails writhed together around Rin's leg and around the wrist of the hand Amaimon held the leg with.

When Amaimon wouldn't let up with the teasingly slow pace, Rin pulled him down on top of him and rolled them so he was riding Amaimon instead. He pushed their twined tails into Amaimon's mouth and down his throat, both moaning at the sensation as Rin fucked himself on the Earth King.

He let loose his sounds to the open room and Amaimon groaned whenever he swallowed around their tails and Rin would squeeze around his dick so nicely.

Rin's leg muscles got tired and Amaimon took over, digging his heels and bending his knees some to thrust up into Rin. Rin squealed in surprise, but let Amaimon buck up into him, at the perfect angle to hit Rin's prostate dead on every thrust in and drag against it on every pull out.

"Nn, Amaimon,please, I'm so close~!" Rin pleaded, short claws digging into the Earth King's shoulders where they steadied him.

"What do you want, Rin?" Amaimon asked, pulling the tails out of hair mouth and nibbling down them instead.

"Ngh~Touch me~! Ease, touch me, Amai~!" Rin cried out on a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and rocked his hips back onto Amaimon's dick.

Amaimon did as he was asked and gripped Rin's dick in his hand, stroking Rin just like the Nephilim had stroked him earlier. He swiped his thumb across the head every now and then and finally, he dug his sharp thumb nail into Rin's slit, biting down on both of their tails still in front of him.

Rin's eyes rolled back as he came, letting loose a loud cry that was almost a scream, body convulsing around Amaimon's dick and shuddering on top of the Earth King as he painted Amaimon's abdomen and fist white.

Amaimon let out a low groan as he came inside Rin's perfect ass, purring in response to Rin's purr when he felt the liquid warmth spread inside him. Rin collapsed on top of him, not caring about the mess and not pulling off of Amaimon just yet.

Amaimon eventually pulled out of Rin and crawled over him to lick up the release like Rin and done to him before. He drew one more orgasm from Rin via cleaning him up and teasing his dick until Rin shuddered and moaned and came in Amaimon's mouth so the Earth King could swallow and purr at the taste before they settled to cuddle and nap on the bed naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Finals week, y'all better be grateful my stressed ass finished all these chapters to all these stories, bc god I wanna die.


	7. Playtime For Adults

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the raunchiness I never quite reached in Luminescent, I hope you enjoy 😜

"We're going to play in front of your friends? I thought you were trying to hide your true identity from the humans?" Amaimon tilted his head to the side in confusion and Rin laughed and kissed him on the cheek while Mephisto kissed him on the forehead.

Rin and Amaimon sat on Mephisto's lap on the couch in the living room with Shiro in one of the comfy chairs. He wasn't sitting like he used to, always straight and proper for a well-mannered priest. No, Shiro was sitting sideways in the chair with his back braced half against the arm and the back of the chair and one foot on the floor while the other laid over the opposite arm.

He also wasn't in his usual cassock. He'd stopped wearing the uncomfortable garments and seemed much more comfortable in regular clothes and an Exorcist coat. Today, he was in a simple loose navy blue dress-shirt tucked into black slacks with combat boots and his exorcist coat over it all, a holster for his handgun on his thigh just in case.

"Amaimon, Dear, this is how it happened last time. We'd rather some things still happen the same to we can change others and get better results later." Mephisto attempted to explain to the Earth King.

Amaimon nodded. "So I'll meet you at the barrier the snake woman will make around your camp?" Amaimon repeated the plan. Rin shrugged.

"You can take me whenever you want, as long as it's after I've entered the forest to do the training excersize." He told his husband. Amaimon nodded.

Shiro still didn't like having to let Rin be exposed to the Order, but he knew the kid–no, the _man–_ could handle himself, so he said nothing in protest.

§~•~§~•~§

Rin felt vines creep around his wrists and ankles, his waist and his knees, his elbows and even around his fingers.

"Hm. I don't remember _this_ happening." He mused. He'd stopped to get rid of the chuchi gathering around him and the vines had begun to take ahold of him.

Rin hoped this was going where he thought it was and shivered as he felt the vines creep under his clothes and gently take them off, placing them delicately on a low tree branch so they didn't get any stains on them.

The vines creeped towards intimate places and Rin gave a quiet moan as they wrapped around his already half-hardy dick. The vines stroked him to full hardness and kept him wrists in the air and his legs spread.

The vines were smooth and soft and had flowers blooming on them. Rin was just wondering what kind of flowers they were when one was raised to his face to shot out a cloud of purple powder into his face. He has a pretty good idea what that powder did, but it was confirmed when heat began in his lower stomach and spread outward until he was hot, hard, and horny against a tree in the middle of the woods.

Rin whimpered and squirmed as the vine continued stroking his now overly sensitive dick. A thicker come came up and wrapped around his head, fitting itself between his fangs and having him bite down on it and muffle his sounds like a gag.

They curled up his legs until the vines rubbed the insides of his thighs and others rubbed over his nipples teasingly. Two vines wrapped around the junction between his body and his legs, rubbing gently there too. The vine on his dick barely put any pressure behind it's strokes and Rin groaned into his makeshift gag and bucked his hips.

Another tentacle, this one covered in a slick substance reminscent of aloe, prodded at Rin's entrance and he rocked this hips down against it without thinking. He could take it, his body produced it's own slick and the vine itself was sufficiently lubed up.

Rin whimpered against the vine in his mouth. He couldn't beg for Amaimon to give him what he wanted, but the Earth King thankfully got the message and the vine pushed in slowly. It didn't stop even when it reached his prostate, it kept going, sliding through Rin and winding through him until Rin could feel it breach his stomach.

He shuddered and squirmed in the vines' hold, enjoying the strange sensation when the vine began thrusting inside him. It felt like it was threading through him in an odd way that made him feel even hotter. Sometimes the vine would thrust hard enough into him for Rin to see a small bulge in his stomach.

He was shocked that they'd never done anything like this in the previous timeline, but then again, they'd been busy making kids and fighting a war, so it wasn't too shocking after all.

Rin wondered if the vines would shoot anything into him. Would they cum or would he be the only one cumming? What substance would they shoot into him if they did cum? Rin moaned and writhed at the thought.

A purr sounded from behind him and he felt hands come around to play with his nipples and drag claws lightly over his stomach to feel the vine thrusting into him. "You're very adventurous. Did we ever do this before?" Amaimon murmured in his ear curiously, nipping at the piercings there.

Rin shook his head. "Ngh~! N-No, we never–Ah~! Never had time t-to get–hnng~! Too k-kinky. T-too busy–Ahn~! Fighting a war–Ngh~!" Rin struggled to answer as the vines and Amaimon carried on pleasuring him mercilessly while he talked.

Amaimon purred again and kept it up as he reached down and stroked Rin a few times before seemingly disappearing back into the woods and leaving Rin with only the vines again. Rin whined at the loss of his lover, but the flower petals of the vine flowers fluttered and a vine caressed his cheek gently to soothe him.

The vine thrusting into Rin's stomach went faster and faster until finally, it thrust in and stayed in, little round object spilling out of it along with something else that felt like a warm, thick liquid. Rin shuddered and his eyes rolled back into his head as he came, spilling over the vine and biting down on the one in his mouth. It bursted open and spilled something down his throat. It was thick and sweet and warm and Rin's orgasm was prolonged as other vines sprayed him with the stuff and covered his body in it. It was a warm golden color, similar to honey. It was certainly _sticky_ like honey.

Rin moaned at the feeling of fullness in his belly and looked down to see it bulging just slightly. It merely looked like he'd eaten a decent-sized meal, but Rin and Amaimon would be the only ones who would know when in the company of others and that thought had Rin shuddering in his bonds until the vines finally pulled away from him and instead, Amaimon was there again.

The Earth King licked up all of the nectar(that was what Rin was calling it)and then licked Rin's release off the vines and his dick. He cleaned Rin up completely and pushed something–a plug–into his ass before dressing him in his uniform again.

Then he abducted Rin and they played in front of Rin's twin and friends and Shura just as planned. Amaimon did good on making it seem like Rin had no choice but to do so and they had to fight to keep the wide fanged grins off their faces as they fought each other. Rin held back his elated laughter too. He noticed Amaimon avoiding slashing or stabbing his stomach, but still giving him light scratches so it wasn't super obvious he was avoiding that area.

Rin saw Mephisto floating above them on his couch and noticed the Time Lord's slightly ruffled look. He'd been watching them, then. Rin winked at him and Mephisto fixed his own appearance with a snap of gloved fingers before he did the whole separating them, locking Amaimon away in a pocket dimension, and sheathing Rin sword. Rin went limp and held back a giggle as the humans below bought his acting of him being passed out at expending so much energy.

When they were on the bridge, Mephisto shook him 'awake' and from there, there was a trial. The betrayal in his friends faces was a little difficult to deal with, but he'd live. They'd come around in Kyoto in a week.

§~•~§~•~§

In the time between the Trial and Kyoto, Rin was restrained, fucked, and cum in by vines twice more before Amaimon helped him push out the little pods that had grown inside him for the last few days. No one had noticed thanks to the school blazer being big enough on Rin to hide the small bump under his clothes.

Rin collapsed back onto the floor of their shared room(for whenever Yukio was son overnight missions on the weekends and Rin could stay at the Manor with his husbands)and Amaimon purred at him, nuzzling his cheek and placing kisses all over his face.

He brought one of the pods up for Rin to see the leaf-like sides rip open and out came a tiny Greenman. It sprouted a flower Rin had never seen before–the flower was a small Camellia with it's petals in a swirl pattern and it's center bared to the world. The petals were a dark sapphire-blue and the centers were gold. The outside petals were green and the edges of the petals all faded to black.

Rin looked up at Amaimon in astonishment. "Are those....our kids?" He asked. Amaimon smiled, pleased, and nodded, watching as twelve more Greenmen hatched and sprouted the same flower from their heads or bloomed smaller blossoms on their bodies.

"I didn't even know you could make new plant demons like that. Actually, I never really looked up how Greenmen are produced in the first place. Is this how it happens or am I just a special case?" Rin wondered.

"You're a special case, Camellia. When a human gives excessive care and attention to a plant, it turns into a Greenman and, depending on how large and how old the plant was, they can produce offspring in the form of spores or seeds and plant them in the ground so the Sprouts can grow before they dig themselves up and either join their family or travel away to make a new one." Amaimon explained. "I'm the King of Earth and I blessed those pods. You're also a very good incubator, always warm, and you cared for whatever was inside you even though you had no idea what it was. It would've taken longer for them to sprout had you not been. You're an excellent mother."

Rin looked down at the little Greenmen crawling up to sit on his legs, his stomach, his chest, his shoulders, one sat on his head. The rest crawled up him and onto Amaimon.

"It took you a long time to really love me like I loved you before. Why are you so attracted to me so easily now?" Rin wondered.

"I....I don't know. There's a part of me that remembers you–your warmth and your chill, your light and your dark, your grey days, your happiness and your sadness. I remember it almost as if it were my own. Sometimes I can see something like an overlay of another you–long, pale hair and bright eyes. Pink and red and black and grey." Amaimon answered honestly, closing his eyes.

"But I don't hate it. I can't even find it in myself to attempt at feeling disgusted or irritated or even inconvenienced. It only ever feels warm. Warm and welcoming and free even though we mated and decided to be together forever, trapping ourselves in that relationship. Only it never felt like a trap and still doesn't." He opened his eyes to look down into Rin's awed sapphire-blue ones, looking up at him in wonder and hope.

"I cannot remember completely, nor do I think I _can._ But I think even just the feelings are enough for me to want to always be with you. To make children with you all over again and raise them with Samael and Ryuji, and Shiemi." He admitted. The Greenmen cuddled up to him to comfort him as he said the embarrassing words. He didn't know how to outwardly express emotion. This was all new to him.

It seemed to be enough for Rin, though. Rin pulled himself up, twisting around and pulling Amaimon down to kiss him.

"Thank you." The Nephilim whispered against his lips.

"For what?"

"For always staying true to yourself. Never bending to anyone else's will or wants or needs unless you want those things too. You're perfect, Amaimon." Rin murmured, cuddling up against the Earth King while their Sprouts sat and played on them.

Tomorrow, Rin would have to go to Kyoto to help the humans defeat the Impure King. He'd have to deal with the slander the humans sent his way and he'd have to spend most of the mission alone until the end.

But for now, Amaimon held him close, both to his body and his slowly blooming heart.


End file.
